La profecia se cumple
by Mizo-Dark
Summary: Akatsuki quiere que Sakura forme parte de ellos, ella se encuentra en crisis, la profecia se empieza a cumplir y ella tendra que tomar decisiones para llevar paz o guerra, no solo a la Aldea si no tambien a su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia que ya había subido hace tiempo pero la quite por no saber como continuarla, aquí esta de vuelta, mejorada y con un trama diferente.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, todo los que pasan por aquí lo saben.**

_"Pensamiento"_

- Diálogos -

_Recuerdos_

Desde la muerte de Sasori, el Líder les dio la misión a Deidara, Kisame e Itachi de encontrar a un ninja medico para que fuera un miembro del Akatsuki, esté tendría que ser uno de los mejores.

- Tsunade sería la más capacitada para formar parte de nuestra organización- Decía un rubio mientras moldeaba arcilla - ¿No creen?

- ¡Si, claro! - Reía Kisame - ¿Y qué? vamos a llegar: Tsunade queremos que deje de ser Hokage de Konoha para unirse a Akatsuki, que dice... ¿Acepta?... No seas tonto Deidara.

- Solo era una idea, no te lo tomes tan enserio Kisame -

_"Par de idiotas"_ Itachi solo miraba con fastidio la discusión.

-----

-----

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto.

- ¿¡Vieja Tsunade es verdad!? - decía un rubio eufórico

- ¡¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!! - Furiosa Tsunade estaba por mandarlo a volar lejos de ahí, esta vez Kakashi intervino antes de que Naruto saliera golpeado de ahí.

- Entonces es verdad... Sasuke ha vuelto – Afirmo este.

En posición más seria - Si... es por eso que los he mandado llamar - Hizo una pausa antes de continuar - Quiero informarles que desde hoy vuelve a formar parte del equipo 7

En ese momento tocan a la puerta - Adelante - Se abre y deja ver a Sasuke

- Bueno Sasuke desde ahora ya formas parte del equipo 7 -

- Si Tsunade-sama -

Sakura solo lo miro unos segundos _"No has cambiado... Estas igual que siempre"_

- ¡Qué bueno que regresaste... Sasuke! - Naruto saltaba de la emoción al punto de querer abrazarlo

- Naruto... sigues siendo el mismo - Con su mismo tono frio y arrogante, deteniéndolo

- Bueno Bienvenido Sasuke - Decía Kakashi - Mañana empezamos el entrenamiento a las 7 en el Campo 4, no lleguen tarde - Los tres asintieron y así Kakashi desapareció.

Sasuke voltea a ver a Sakura _"Que raro no me ha dicho nada"_ - ¿No vas a saludarme o acaso no estás feliz de verme?

Lo ve y sonríe _"Que molesto"_ - Bienvenido - dijo sin más y volteo - Me retiro Tsunade-sama hizo una reverencia y salió como si nada de la oficina

Se quedo sorprendido mirando hacia la puerta _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ hasta que Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke... vamos a comer ramen y ahí te contare algunas cosas que han sucedido - Sasuke solo asintió

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron camino al Ichiraku.

Mientras con la Hokage _"Es verdad... Sakura se ha vuelto una excelente ninja a mostrado una mejoría sorprendente en fuerza y habilidad y qué decir de ser una de las mejores médicos que hay pero..."_ - suspiró pesadamente - _"Desde la derrota de Sasori no ha vuelto a ser la misma"_ - saca del cajón una botella de sake - _"Me pregunto que le sucedió o que fue lo que paso aquel día"_

**************************

En las afueras de la Aldea del Sonido se encontraban caminando tres personas con capas negras y nubes rojas.

- ¿Itachi a donde vamos ahora? -

- Hmm... - seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Que acaso no sabes? – Estaba a punto de reírse Deidara cuando Itachi volteo y los fulmino con la mirada, esa mirada que demostraba todo el disgusto y odio que tenia

- Vamos a Suna - Y así siguió su camino sin prestarles más atención.

Kisame y Deidara se voltearon a ver _"Esa mirada... si me dio miedo"_ Pensaron ambos antes de seguirlo.

-----

-----

**¿Qué paso con Sakura?**

**¿Y Orochimaru?**

**¿Quién será el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki?**

**¿Quieren que lo continúe?**

**-----**

**-----**

Bueno ya les dije es un invento y creo q esta algo corto, pero díganme que les parece, ¿continuo o no continuo?

Dudas, aclaraciones, criticas

Algo corto pero espero les guste

**HIROMI-AYANITA**

**-----**

**-----**


	2. Sucesos

**-----**

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte, bueno a ver qué tal les parece este capítulo y sigue siendo algo corto, pero tratare de irle aumentando poco a poco, ténganme paciencia.**

**Ya saben ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen bla bla bla**

_"Pensamientos"_

- Diálogos –

_Recuerdos_

_-----_

_-----_

En el hospital de Konoha se veía llegar a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade.

- Buenos días Sakura –

- Oh… Buenos días Yuko**. **¿Hay muchos pacientes hoy?

- No, solo son unos cuantos –

- Muy bien, entonces voy a cambiarme y empezamos a trabajar – Sonríe y se aleja.

Yuko se queda con la mirada perdida _"Sakura es muy buena, la he visto muy feliz pero… sus ojos siempre demuestran tristeza y soledad."_ Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una mano que se poso en su hombro.

- Listo… comencemos de una vez –

- De acuerdo –

-----

-----

En el Ichiraku Ramen se encontraban conversando dos amigos de los recientes sucesos en sus vidas.

- No puedo creer que estés de nuevo con nosotros – Decía Naruto mientras comía su segundo plato de ramen.

- Hmp… - sin prestarle mucha atención seguía comiendo.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Orochimaru? –

- Lo mate – Lo dijo con toda la naturalidad posible – Es cierto me ayudo a ser mucho más fuerte, pero ya no lo necesitaba y aparte de todo estorbaría en los planes que tengo.

- A ya veo… aun así pensé que ya no volverías… -

-----

_Naruto: ¡Teme! Tienes que volver_

_Sasuke: ¡No voy a volver dobe! Tengo que ser más fuerte para derrotarlo a "él"_

_Naruto: ¡La venganza no te va a dejar nada! O… ¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

_Sasuke: ¡Ese es mi problema! ¡ASI ES QUE NO TE METAS!_

_Naruto: Te equivocas… eres mi amigo y no dejare que te vayas. ¿Piensas sacrificarte por una estúpida venganza?_

_Sasuke: ¡Tú no entiendes! Después de que me haga más fuerte y mate a Itachi, restaurare mi clan, hasta entonces no regresare._

_---_

- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí pero… ¿Es que acaso ya cumpliste tu venganza? –

- No, aun no – haciendo una pausa voltea a ver a Naruto – Volví porque quiero empezar a restablecer mi clan.

- Eso quiere decir que ya no buscaras a Itachi – El rubio no podía estar más feliz hasta que la respuesta del moreno se hizo presente.

- No – _"No sé donde se encuentra Itachi, pero si me quedo aquí tarde o temprano se aparecerá y entonces yo tomare venganza"_

Naruto mientras tanto se queda pensativo mirando su noveno tazón de ramen.

- Hey… Naruto – Tratando de cambiar de tema – ¿Que ha pasado aquí? Digo contigo, Sakura… bueno todos.

- Pues veras… - Pasando sus manos atrás de la cabeza – Ya todos nuestros amigos son chunnin, con excepción de Neji que es Jounnin, Gaara es el Kasekage me alegra por él, no me quedare atrás ya verán que llegare a ser Hokage – Con una sonrisa que desaparece cuando recuerdo algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – No quería preguntar pero si así tenía que ser para conseguir información tendría que empezar.

Con mirada triste – Es Sakura ya no es la misma ha cambiado mucho, ahora es muy fría, distante, tengo que decirte… se ha vuelto peor que tu Sasuke –

Ante el comentario levanto una ceja – ¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso? – decía con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona.

- Hablo en serio… pero no sé porque ese cambio tan drástico, después de la pelea con uno de los Akatsuki cambio un poco, cuando rescatamos a Gaara ella se quedó con el en Suna por un tiempo y después de eso su cambio fue notable.

Naruto seguía platicándole de cómo a cambiado todo el mundo y las nuevas cosas que han aprendido, pero no se percato de que Sasuke ya no le prestaba atención desde el momento en que menciono que Sakura había estado con Gaara.

"_¿Estaba con Gaara? Que tendría que estar haciendo con ese tipo… un momento… porque me molesto por una cosa tan insignificante"_

-----

-----

En el Hospital

- Hemos terminado Sakura-san –

- Bien… entonces nos vemos mañana Yuko –

- Hai… que descanses y tengas buena noche –

- Igual Yuko igual… Adiós –

Sakura se fue a cambiar _"Iré un rato al bosque_" salió del hospital y se encamino a su destino.

"_Que se cree ese Uchiha… venir ahora y empezar a molestar" Observo las estrellas que ya se encontraban en aquel cielo nocturno "Ahora recuerdo como comenzó todo esto."_

-----

_Sasori: Las mujeres hacen muchas cosas sin sentido._

_Sakura: Que demonios piensas que es la vida de una persona._

_Sasori: …_

_Sakura: ¿Qué piensas que es la vida?_

_Sasori: ¿Hey… es eso algo que un ninja debería decir?_

_Sakura: ¿Porque solo puedes pensar de esa manera?_

_Sasori: Deberías ser como yo, así comprenderías de lo que estoy hablando._

_Sakura: …_

_-----_

"_Eso no lo entendí muy bien, hasta que pase un tiempo en Suna"_

-----

_Gaara: ¿Qué?_

_Sakura: Kasekage-sama quiero saber como era antes_

_Gaara: …_

_Sakura: Lo siento… no debí molestarlo_

_Gaara: Antes solo yo importaba, las demás personas para mí no importaban, solo preocuparme y quererme a mí mismo._

_Sakura: Ya veo…_

_Gaara: Pero todo eso cambio cuando pelee contra Naruto_

_Sakura: ¿Naruto?_

_Gaara: Si, el me enseño todo lo contrario a lo que yo creía, eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar._

_Sakura: …_

_-----_

"_Es difícil aparentar o querer ser algo que no eres, de ahora en adelante tendré que tomar decisiones para encontrar a la verdadera Sakura"_

-----

A las afueras de Suna

Deidara: Que venimos a hacer aquí Itachi

Itachi: Venimos para ver al Kasekage

- Bien – Kisame se prepara para atacar – Vamos a divertirnos

- Detente – Itachi comienza a caminar – Solo quiero hablar con él pero será mañana ahora hay buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

"_¿Hablar?"_ Deidara y Kisame estaban sin saber de que trataba aquello solo siguieron con curiosidad al portador del Sharingan.

En el centro de la ciudad Gaara se encontraba en su oficina revisando una montaña de papeles cuando de repente una ráfaga tira a su paso gran parte de ellos.

Gaara se levanta rápidamente - ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?: Tranquilo, solo quiero preguntarte algo

La oscuridad cubría a aquella persona solo se podía observar unos ojos negros llenos de odio y soledad.

-----

-----

-----

**¿Sasuke sentirá algo por Sakura?**

**¿A qué decisiones se referirá Sakura?**

**¿Quién llego con Gaara?**

-----

-----

-----

Bueno no sé si quedo como quería pero bueno espero me dejen un review para saber que les pareció.

Bueno sin más gracias por leer principalmente a mis primeros reviws de:

**Mikane – Lyra Cullen – HATAKE NABIKI - mons**

-----

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

**-----**

**-----**


	3. Partida

-----

-----

_Gaara se levanta rápidamente - ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¿?: Tranquilo, solo quiero preguntarte algo_

_La oscuridad cubría a aquella persona solo se podía observar unos ojos negros llenos de odio._

-----

-----

En una cueva a las afueras de Suna

- Esto es aburrido – sentándose con fastidio – ¿Porque no fuimos de una vez?

- Tranquilo Deidara – Kisame se acerca a él y le susurra – Yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero ni modo hay que hacer lo que diga Itachi si no nos podría ir muy mal.

Detrás de ellos una voz fría - ¿Que tanto dicen? – Un escalofrió recorrió a ambos y sin pensarlo contestaron al mismo tiempo – N-nada… nada

- …… - sin voltearlos a ver comienza a caminar fuera de la cueva – Ahora vuelvo… no se muevan de aquí – tras esto desaparece, perdiéndose en aquella oscuridad.

El mismo pensamiento pasó por los dos después de que se perdiera _"Anda más raro que nunca" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿?: ¿Que tienes TÚ que ver con Sakura?

Gaara con cara de "a que viene todo esto"

¿?: ¡¡Contesta!! ¿Dime que tienes que ver con ella?

Gaara se hizo el interesante – Si tengo o no algo con ella, no es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que… - Se dio cuenta de que iba a decir cosas de más – Puede que no pero necesito saberlo

- Tal vez pero… no sé ni quién eres – le decía mientras se volvía a sentar para seguir revisando papeles

Este se acerca a Gaara – Tal vez ni te acuerdes de mi – la luz de la Luna al fin hizo su aparición – Soy… Sasuke Uchiha

- Con que Uchiha eh… - sin prestarle mucha importancia – Ya veo que los rumores eran ciertos, el "vengador" había vuelto.

- Hmp… - se cruza de brazos – Aun no has contestado mi pregunta – encarando de frente al pelirrojo.

- Vaya… vaya… - con sonrisa burlona – El Uchiha interesado en mi "relación" con Sakura, no será que estas ¿Celoso?

Este cierra los ojos – Sueñas… - tratando de demostrar fastidio

- Vaya… si no es así, ¿porque viniste hasta Suna pudiendo haberle preguntado a ella? –

"_Era verdad… porque no ir con ella y preguntárselo, malditos impulsos"_ Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero la voz de Gaara lo detiene

- Tiene que tomar algunas decisiones, pero… no me gustaría que tomara alguna mala, espero hables con ella… – tras decirle aquello sale de la habitación, dejándolo con la mirada perdida _"¿Decisiones? Será mejor hablar con ella lo antes posible"_ y con esto desaparece del lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y ahora que le pasa al Teme, dejarme ahí en el Ichiraku sin decirme nada – decía un rubio con molestia y preocupación.

Iba hacia su casa tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al dar la vuelta en una esquina choca con alguien pero antes de que esté o está tocara el suelo el rubio lo sostiene.

- ¿Sakura-chan? –

- Ah… Naruto eres tu… lo siento no me fije por donde iba – le sonríe falsamente.

El rubio pone una mano tras su cabeza – N-no… fue mi culpa – se da cuenta de que trae una mochila – Nee… y ¿esa mochila? ¿Vas de misión? No es justo a mi no me dan misiones y ahora resulta que…

- No Naruto – Sakura lo ve fijamente – Tengo que salir, irme un tiempo de aquí.

El rubio cada vez más preocupado – Pero… Sakura-chan ¿porque?... Lo entiendo por el Teme por buscar su venganza, pero tú, no puedo entenderlo –

La ojos de jade agacha la mirada – Ni yo lo entiendo - en un susurro más para ella que para el rubio – Solo déjame… - comienza su camino hacia la entrada principal de la aldea pero el rubio se atraviesa en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

- Naruto déjame ir, Necesito salir… solo déjame -

- Sabes que no te puedo dejar ir – le decía tratando de que esta cambiara su opinión.

- Lo sé y… lo siento por lo que voy a hacer – Sakura golpea al rubio sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar dejándolo inconsciente.

"_Espero algún día puedas perdonarme por esto Naruto, pero necesito alejarme de aquí, prometo que volveré" _

Antes de perderse en el oscuro bosque, hecha una última mirada a la aldea _"Adiós a todos… por ahora"_

-----

-----

Tras la finalizada plática que habían tenido Gaara y Sasuke, ninguno se dio cuenta de que afuera de la oficina se encontraban unos ojos rojos, aquella persona había presenciado todo lo acontecido en aquella oficina, se formo una sonrisa maliciosa

"_Por mucho que lo disimule si le importa esa chica… bueno como se llame" _– dando un suspiro – _"Es bueno salir a dar una vuelta, te enteras de muchas cosas"_ de un momento a otro aquella presencia desapareció.

-----

-----

Sasuke caminaba por las calles desiertas de Konoha _"Que habrá querido decir Gaara, tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor hablo con Sakura"_. Su vista se fija en un bulto tirado, se acerca para observar de quien se trataba _"Pero que demonios…"_ – Hey… Naruto – Este no reacciono _"No tiene caso esta inconsciente"_ - Lo levanta y se lo lleva _"Me pregunto qué estaría haciendo ahí tirado… para eso tendré que esperar que despierte"._

Ya se encontraba frente a la casa del rubio cuando esté empieza a despertarse – Al fin… - lo baja y lo recarga en la puerta – Ve a descansar y mañana me cuentas que hacías inconsciente a la mitad de la calle – esté empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos cuando el grito del rubio lo detiene – ¡¡SAKURA SE FUE!! –

El ojinegro se paró en seco su expresión fue de sorpresa no esperaba encontrarse con aquella noticia, frustración por no haber estado para detenerla, ¿miedo? si miedo de perderla, miedo de no volverla a ver no sabia si la quería pero… no estaba dispuesto a perderla, todo esto fue lo que no pudo ver Naruto. No se dio cuenta de sus propios movimientos y ya se encontraba sosteniendo al rubio por el cuello de la camisa – ¿A dónde se fue? – veía a Naruto sin percatarse de que su sharingan se había activado.

El rubio estaba asustado y a la vez sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado su compañero – No lo sé – apenas podía hablar por el fuerte agarre del moreno.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo soltó rápidamente al rubio y se giro

- Lo siento – al oír esto el rubio quedo aun más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba _"El gran Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose"_ – No te preocupes, te comprendo – bajo la cabeza – No entiendo porque se fue, solo dijo que tenía que hacerlo – El silencio se hizo presente.

"_Gaara tenía razón"_ – Ve con la Hokage y avísale lo que ha pasado – dicho esto comienza a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Cuestiono un preocupado rubio.

Sin detenerse ni voltear – Obvio iré a buscarla a ver si la puedo alcanzar por aquí cerca – sin prestar más atención acelero el paso _"No puedo perderte…"_

-----

-----

- ¡¡Al fin regresas!! – Gritaron Deidara y Kisame algo molestos.

- ……… - sigue su camino hasta el fondo de la cueva sin prestarles atención.

- Itachi… - Kisame no aguantaba la curiosidad - ¿En donde andabas? ¿Para qué necesitamos al Kasekage?

Deidara también quería saber, ambos se quedaron observando a Itachi, esperando que este contestara, el silencio se hizo eterno para ellos, ambos suspiraron y se resignaron, sabían que no contestaría.

- Ya no es necesario – contesto, abriendo los ojos y mostrando una media sonrisa – tenemos un nuevo objetivo.

"_Un nuevo objetivo"_ - ¿Y cuál es ese? – soltó sin más el rubio

- Mañana iremos hacia Konoha – tras terminar cerró los ojos dando por terminada la conversación dispuesto a dormir

Los otros dos solo lo observaron y optaron por irse a dormir también, esperando que el día de mañana todo fuera más claro.

-----

-----

**-----**

**¿PORQUE SE FUE SAKURA?**

**¿QUE PLANEA ITACHI?**

**¿DEIDARA Y KISAME DEJARAN DE SER TAN CURIOSOS?**

-----

**-----**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "El encuentro con Itachi Uchiha"**

-----

-----

**Mons:** Si estoy tratando de hacerlos más largos, pero como dije será poco a poco, espero este capítulo también te guste n.n.

**Lyra Cullen:** Muchas gracias, claro lo continuare hasta terminarlo, aunque me tarde no lo dejare inconcluso, espero este capítulo también te guste.

**Laura de Uchiha:** Como dije no la abandonare, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Youweon:** Gracias, pues vere lo que pueda hacer pero no prometo mucho y pues algunos de los capis ya los tengo terminados u.u no puedo cambiar mucho a Sakura pero… espero me sigas diciendo si te va gustando y como va quedando, va?

**Hatake Nabiki:** Por ahorita subiré 1 por semana, lo cortos ya quede en que los iba a tratar de hacer más largos pero jeje denme tiempo y pues perdón pero me gusta jugar con esos momentos.

**Tsukisaku:** Puede que si… Este fic ya lo había subido antes, pero lo borre por no poderlo continuar, lo retomo porque ya tengo algunas continuaciones y le hice unos pocos cambios, gracias por el ánimo, espero este capi también te guste.

**Tsuki-airen:** Gracias, espero este capi también te guste. Hasta pronto.

**Sakura-Gaara-15:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capítulo, hasta la próxima.

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-:** Hola, na es genial recibir reviews hacen que esto valga la pena, muchas gracias de verdad eso me da ánimos de seguir adelante con todo esto, claro entre mas sincero para darme una idea de que no la estoy regando en algo, cuídate también y nos vemos en el próximo capi.

-----

-----

Espero este capítulo también sea de su agrado, ya saben estoy abierta a cualquier crítica o sugerencia que quieran hacer.

-----

-----

**HIROMI-AYANITA**

-----

-----


	4. Encuentro con Itachi Uchiha

_-----_

_-----_

_Capitulo anterior……_

"_Un nuevo objetivo" - ¿Y cuál es ese? – soltó sin más el rubio_

_- Mañana iremos hacia Konoha – tras terminar cerró los ojos dando por terminada la conversación dispuesto a dormir_

_Los otros dos solo lo observaron y optaron por irse a dormir también, esperando que el día de mañana todo fuera más claro._

-----

-----

El día se hizo presente, poco a poco el sol tomaba posición en el cielo, para algunos este podría ser el mejor día de todos, pero para uno era uno de los peores, corría rápidamente ya algo desesperado por no encontrar a cierta chica de cabellos rosas.

"_Diablos Sakura donde te metiste"_ pensaba mientras saltaba de rama en rama _"Sigo teniendo este mal presentimiento"_

-----

-----

En la mitad del bosque Sakura se encontraba recargada descansando en uno de los arboles, había corrido mucho para no ser encontrada, ya debía encontrarse muy lejos de la Aldea, además por ser una de las mejores controlando chakra era casi imposible que la encontraran.

"_Descansare un poco antes de continuar mi camino"_

-----

-----

Al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Sasuke se venían acercando 3 ninjas.

- ¿Konoha? – Preguntaba el rubio - ¿Qué venimos a hacer acá?

- Hay alguien que nos puede ser de utilidad – contesto el poseedor del sharingan.

- ¿A si? Y ¿Quién es esa persona? – ahora el cara de tiburón hablaba.

- Que impacientes son… - Siguió ya sin prestarles más atención.

Itachi se adelanto un poco, estaba pensando en cómo hacer sufrir a su tonto hermanito, quien lo viera diría que estaba distraído que no ponía atención, pero estaba alerta no por nada era un gran ninja y uno de los mejores en Akatsuki, sintió una pequeña presencia no muy lejos de donde el se encontraba, se sintió tentado y se fue acercando al lugar, su sorpresa fue encontrar a una… ¿chica?

"_No sé a percatado de mi presencia, está dormida… hmp no parece ninja"_, sin darse cuenta algo dentro de él se despertaba, no dejaba de mirarla - _"Parece un ángel… ¿En qué estoy pensando?"_ – Se regañaba mentalmente por estar pensando en eso – _"Estoy delirando… lo mejor será que me vaya" -._

Siguió su camino, ya Kisame y Deidara le habían dado alcance – Itachi… ¿Dónde te habías metido? – El moreno no contesto y no es que no quisiera decirles donde había estado, sino que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba solo y mucho menos había escuchado la pregunta, el iba pensando en… - _"aquella chica, su piel blanca y esos labios que… "–_ se maldijo mentalmente – _"Debo dejar de pensar en eso enfocarme en la misión" -_

- ¿Itachi?... ¡Itachi!... ¡¡¡ITACHI!!! – Gritaron ambos a su distraído compañero que enseguida volteo a verlos, con cara de querer matarlos por gritarle y claro por interrumpir sus pensamientos. – Discúlpanos… es que llevamos un rato hablándote y no nos hacías caso –

- Hmp… fijo su vista de nuevo en el camino - ¿Algo de importancia?

- No nada… olvídalo –

-----

-----

Sasuke ya se había cansado de buscar por más que se esforzaba no la encontraba – _"Tal vez… ya se encuentra muy lejos"_ – ya iba de regreso a Konoha cuando sintió 2 presencias – _"Son presencias fuertes… será mejor investigar"_ – se fue acercando con cuidado al lugar de donde provenían los chakras, primero observo a un tipo rubio – _"Akatsuki"_ – otro tipo se acercaba a este – _"¿Qué es eso?... lo que sea es otro Akatsuki, tal vez pueda sacarles información sobre Itachi"_ – estaba calculando y viendo como poder atacarlos y ya cuando estaba por atacarlos, se dio cuenta de que había alguien atrás de él – _"Kuso"_ – este ya había colocado un kunai en el cuello de Sasuke.

- Tiempo sin verte ototo – le dijo con voz fría y algo divertida.

- I-Itachi… - Contesto con odio apretando la mandíbula

- Hmp… - guardo el kunai y se alejo de él – Tienes suerte… ahora no estoy interesado en ti.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Tan poca cosa me crees que ya no te intereso? – Ya estaba enojado y frustrado sin darse cuenta su sharingan ya estaba activado.

Deidara y Kisame prefirieron dejar a los hermanos Uchiha arreglárselas solos, se alejaron sin decir nada.

- Siempre has y seguirás siendo débil – decía muy calmado – Y es porque te falta odio – sonrió divertido.

- Con el odio que tengo en este momento basta para matarte – desenfundo su katana y corrió a atacarlo.

De un momento a otro Itachi desapareció y apareció en la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos – Tranquilo ototo… ya te dije que no vengo a pelear contigo –

- ¿Entonces a qué rayos viniste? - Aún en posición de ataque

- Es algo que no te importa… - pasa su mano por su cabello y sonríe maliciosamente – o tal vez si…

- No me importa nada que no sea cumplir con mi venganza… Matarte –

- Bueno… si es así, entonces me voy tengo que buscar a Sakura – esto último lo dice para observar la reacción de Sasuke

El rostro de Sasuke reflejo sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y su boca entre abierta le causaron una gran satisfacción al mayor de los Uchiha´s – Lo bueno es que no te interesaba nada que no fuera matarme – mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar – _"Acaso había dicho Sakura, no puede ser… tal vez escuche mal, que tendría que ver Itachi con ella"_ - ¿Dime para que la quieres ver? – pregunto tratando de parecer desinteresado.

- Como tu dijiste… no tiene que ver con tu venganza así es que no tiene importancia – se giro para seguir su camino, pero ya sabía que no se quedaría así, además de que el necesitaba saber cómo era esa tal Sakura.

- ¡DIME PARA QUE DIABLOS LA QUIERES! – su paciencia ya poco a poco llegaba a su límite.

- Vaya… vaya… ¿Tan importante es la chica para ti? –

- Hmp… - mirándolo de forma desafiante - ¿No piensas contestar?

- Tal vez solo quiero conocer a mi cuñadita – con una sonrisa sínica.

- ¿Como la conoces maldito? – ok llego al límite… su razonamiento se acabo - ¡CONTESTA!

Itachi cerró los ojos y contesto lo más serio y tranquilo que pudo.

- Tranquilo… se ve que no me estas poniendo atención… NO-LA-CONOZCO – abrió los ojos con el mangekyou sharingan activado – Pero ahora la conoceré… - dicho esto Sasuke cae dentro de un jutsu.

-----

-----

Sasuke se encontraba en medio del bosque, corría desesperado - _"Donde se metió Itachi"_ – a lo lejos se puede observar la silueta de una persona – "Lo encontré" – corre para alcanzarlo y ya que esta cerca se da cuenta de que no es Itachi… es – _"¿Sa-Sakura?" _– Se va formando la figura de una chica de cabellos rosas que voltea a ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa, en eso aparece Itachi

– "_Con que ella es Sakura, eh" _– Sasuke no entendía muy bien – _"Te dije que quería conocerla y gracias a ti ya la conocí" – _

-----

-----

_- "Se parece a…"_ – pero Sasuke lo saca de sus pensamientos

– No te atrevas a hacerle algo – Itachi sonríe - ¿Hacerle algo?... como puedes decirme algo así si ni siquiera sabes dónde se encuentra en este momento –

Sasuke no sabía q responder _"Como es que sabe que no está"_

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto de manera desafiante.

- No quieras engañarme – Contesto de la misma manera que él.

- Engañarte, ha – bufó molesto –

- Bueno… como ando de buenas si esa chica que vi en la ilusión es la tal Sakura, eso quiere decir que fue la que me encontré en el camino hacia acá, de haber sabido… - pero es interrumpido

- ¡QUE! ¿Dónde la viste? – esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

Itachi parecía no querer responder pero lo hizo de manera sutil – Tampoco estoy tan de buenas – dio un pequeño suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos – Si no la encuentras antes que yo… olvídate de buscarla o en dado caso de encontrarla – en esto último abre los ojos y ambos desaparecen al mismo tiempo.

-----

-----

**-- POV´S SASUKE --**

_- "Maldito Itachi que se cree" _– corría todo lo que podía, debía encontrarla antes que él, estaba cansado paso todo el día buscándola y ahora su queridísimo hermano le decía esto.

_- "Kuso… Sakura… donde diablos te metiste" -_

-----

-----

**-- POV´S ITACHI --**

-----

_- "Tonto ototo yo tengo ventaja, ya sé donde se encuentra" _– Iba saltando lo más rápido que podía de rama en rama, con una sonrisa malvada, aunque sabia donde se encontraba no podía confiarse.

Llego al lugar donde la había visto _– "¡Qué! ¿A dónde se abra ido?" _– Desapareció de ahí y siguió buscando en los alrededores – _"No puede andar lejos" –_

-----

-----

**-- POV´S SAKURA --**

-----

Caminaba sin rumbo – Mmm… que buen descanso – decía mientras se estiraba.

- Nunca me había sentido tan bien – volteando al cielo – Y pensar que solo necesitaba salirme de la Aldea – dio un gran suspiro y siguió caminando – Ahora que lo pienso – se detiene en seco - ¿A dónde voy a ir? –

- Mmm… ¿A dónde podría ir para volverme más fuerte?

- ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte? –

La pelirrosa volteo... _– "Uchiha" –_

El aludido sonrió _– "Te encontré" -_

-----

-----

**CONTINUARA**

**-----**

-----

**¿QUÉ LE PASA A ITACHI?**

**¿QUIÉN ENCONTRO A SAKURA? ¿SASUKE O ITACHI?**

-----

-----

Ahora si perdonen la demora, es que el inter andaba fallando, pero lo prometí no voy a dejar este fic hasta terminarlo, el capitulo 5 ya lo tengo se llama **"DECISIONES Y ¿SENTIMIENTOS?"**

-----

-----

**Tsukisaku: **Hola muchas gracias por los ánimos n.n espero también sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Saludos

**Laura de Uchiha: **Jejeje muchas gracias espero también te guste este capítulo y claro los chicos fríos xD son de lo mejor. Cuídate

**Hatake Nabiki: **Me alegra que te gustara y pues si estoy tratando de hacerlos un poco más largos de nueva cuenta tenme paciencia, pronto se revelara. Nos vemos

**Uchihabrun: **Gracias qué bueno que te guste, aquí está la continuación espero también te guste n.n Cuídate

**Tsuki-airen: **Jejeje aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero te guste, cuídate mucho y gracias por el review.

**Karmen: **Hola, Gracias y bueno aquí está la continuación y claro que no lo dejare, buenas noches, cuídate y nos vemos.

-----

-----

Espero este capítulo también sea de su agrado, ya saben estoy abierta a cualquier crítica o sugerencia que quieran hacer.

-----

-----

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

-----

-----


	5. Decisiones y Sentimientos

-----

-----

_Capitulo anterior……_

_- Nunca me había sentido tan bien – volteando al cielo – Y pensar que solo necesitaba salirme de la Aldea – dio un gran suspiro y siguió caminando – Ahora que lo pienso – se detiene en seco - ¿A dónde voy a ir? – _

_- Mmm… ¿A dónde podría ir para volverme más fuerte?_

_- ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte? –_

_La pelirrosa volteo... – "Uchiha" –_

_El aludido sonrió – "Te encontré" -_

-----

-----

- Si es por eso… yo puedo ayudarte –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda? -

- Oh! Rebelde la chica – el hombre sonrió de lado

- Hmp… - lo miro desafiante

- Bueno… si no quieres… puedes irte con él –

Sakura voltea hacia el lugar señalado y ve llegar a Sasuke, este se pone delante de ella "protegiéndola"

- Apártate de ella maldito! –

- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba sorprendida la habían encontrado

- ¿Cómo? No es obvio… vine por ti para llevarte de regreso a la Aldea –

- Itachi… - Este volteo a verla con su misma mirada fría – En un momento hablamos – este sorprendido solo asintió

Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar estaba volteando para pedir alguna explicación pero Sakura se le adelanto – Lo siento… Sasuke – y termino golpeándolo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

La ojos de jade volteo hacia el Uchiha mayor – Ahora si… Explícate –

- ¿Explicarme? –

- Si… - da un pequeño suspiro – La verdad no creo que tú vayas por la vida ayudando al que lo necesite

"_Es verdad porque rayos me ofrecí a ayudarla, es más porque empecé con esta estúpida competencia"_

- Quiero entrar – dijo muy segura de sí misma, Itachi no supo al principio a que se estaba refiriendo – Quiero entrar a Akatsuki – dijo finalmente

- No – fue lo único que se escucho de sus labios antes de que este empezara a caminar tenía que buscar a Kisame y a Deidara. _"En que estaba pensando al venir aquí"_

- Esta bien – camino hasta quedar al lado de Itachi – Luego no vengas a pedir que me una – y le regalo una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se alejaba

Volteo a verla de reojo y bufo molesto _"Vaya que está loca pensar que me voy a rebajar para pedirle que se una"_ y desapareció entre el bosque.

-----

-----

Mientras tanto saltando a toda velocidad…

- Estas seguro Kakashi-sensei? – cuestionaba el rubio

- Si Naruto, hace un momento sentí la presencia de Sasuke y Sakura –

- Que bien… entonces el Teme la encontró –

"_Había alguien más… pero quien pudo ser"_ Kakashi se encontraba muy serio lo cual Naruto se percato y tomo la misma seriedad que su sensei

- ¿Qué ocurre? – No hubo respuesta por parte del poseedor del sharingan

- Sabes… - Kakashi lo miro – No tienes porque ocultarme algunas cosas… ya estoy grande y puedo entenderlas – a esto su sensei quedo sorprendido y sonrió por la actitud con la que el rubio tomaba las cosas.

- Esta bien… entonces espero mantengas la calma por lo que te diré – el rubio asintió

- Sasuke si encontró a Sakura, pero… había alguien más que no pude identificar, después ya no se qué paso de repente desaparecieron -

- Ya veo… entonces hay que apresurarnos podrían necesitar ayuda – decía mientras apresuraba el paso

Kakashi suspiro y siguió al rubio _"Espero no sea ninguno de ellos"_

-----

-----

_Kakashi: __¿__Qué__sucede__ Tsunade-sama?_

_Tsunade: Nos han llegado noticias de que Akatsuki está en busca de nuevos miembros_

_Kakashi: Bueno… eso no es nada nuevo, pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?_

_Tsunade: ¿Sabías que su gran prioridad es encontrar aun ninja-medico?_

_Kakashi: Eso quiere decir que…_

_Tsunade: No Hatake, yo no, ja no son tan tontos para venir a buscarme_

_Kakashi: Vaya… entonces no entiendo porque deberíamos preocuparnos_

_Tsunade: Ya veo que los años no pasan en vano…_

_Kakashi: …_

_Tsunade: La que me preocupa es Sakura_

_Kakashi: Pero no muchos saben que ella es su discípula_

_Tsunade: Pues si no lo sabían… ahora ya lo saben_

_Kakashi: Aún así estoy seguro de que ella no aceptaría formar parte de esa organización_

_Tsunade: Esa es la parte que me preocupa, desde la misión para rescatar al Kazekage ella ha cambiado mucho y es probable que…_

_Kakashi: De verdad cree que ella…_

_Tsunade: Si…_

-----

-----

- Naruto ya estamos cerca –

Ambos se apresuraron y llegaron al lugar indicado

- ¿Kakashi-sensei… no te equivocaste? – decía el rubio al no notar nada en aquel lugar

- Mira Naruto – este volteo a verlo y el peli-gris señalo algo en el suelo

El rubio al ver al moreno tirado corrió a ver si no se encontraba herido, pero se alegra al ver que solo se encuentra inconsciente y lo empieza a sacudir

– Sasuke… - nada

– Sasuke… - otra vez nada

– ¡¡¡SASUKE!!! – el grito resonó por todo el bosque

- ¡Ouch! – Se quejo el moreno – Ya te escuche no tenias porque gritar – decía molesto mientras se incorporaba por el golpe que antes le había propinado la ojos jade.

Kakashi que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen se acerca a ambos y cuestiona al moreno – ¿Que fue lo que te paso Sasuke?

Este cambio su mirada a una de enojo y ¿tristeza? al recordar cómo fue que termino ahí

- Kakashi-sensei dijo que había sentido otra presencia, ¿Quién era? ¿Esa persona fue la que te ataco?

De nuevo su orgullo estaba herido, se sentía más que humillado y la razón _"su hermano" _ya que se había vuelto a salir con la suya y el no había podido hacer nada… NADA… sí que se sentía frustrado – La otra persona era Itachi… y como termine así pues fue Sakura la que me dejo inconsciente y lo peor es que creo se fue con él

- ¡¡QUE!! – Dijeron ambos, aunque por parte del rubio fue más un grito.

- No… no puede ser – el rubio apretaba los puños con fuerza – De seguro todo es culpa de Itachi, Sakura-chan no se hubiera ido con él así como así

- Naruto tiene razón, además no lo puedes saber ya que ella te dejo inconsciente –

- Ella le dijo que esperara que hablarían y me dejo inconsciente – se levanto y les dio la espalda para que no se dieran cuenta de la mirada triste que tenia – En lo que a mí concierne ella tomo su decisión… - empezó a caminar de regreso a la aldea

Naruto iba a correr tras él – Sasu… -

Pero lo detiene Kakashi – Déjalo necesita estar solo en estos momentos -

- Pero… - vuelve a ser interrumpido

- Tiene que pensar… Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido – el rubio se quedo con un gran signo de interrogación – Después lo entenderás – y desapareció dejando a Naruto más confundido

-----

-----

Rápidamente Itachi encontró a Deidara y Kisame

- ¿Donde te habías metido Itachi? –

- No te importa Kisame – dijo un tanto molesto

- Esta bien… no preguntaremos pero… - el rubio dio un suspiro – Mientras tú no estabas fuimos a investigar y nos enteramos de algo que nos sirve de mucho

Itachi lo miraba de reojo y el rubio lo interpreto como _"continua"_

- Nos enteramos que la Hokage tiene una subordinada que al parecer cuida demasiado –

- Jajajaja – empezó a reír Kisame – Si claro… la cuida tanto que en estos momentos no sabe en donde se encuentra

"_Esto me da mala espina"_ – Hmp… y ¿Averiguaron su nombre? –

- No solo eso – el rubio metió la mano en su capa, saco un pergamino y se lo dio a Itachi

El Uchiha lo tomo y lo abrió, sus ojos se tornaron sorprendidos y agradeció porque sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta de la reacción que había tenido, ya que el rubio continuo hablando.

- Su nombre es Sakura Haruno es la mejor ninja-medico, claro, después de Tunade-hime –

- Hmp… vámonos rápido – guardo el pergamino y empezó a correr en dirección al lugar donde había estado minutos antes

Los otros apenas reaccionaron a tiempo y empezaron a seguirlo, tenían curiosidad de saber porque esa actitud tan repentina, pero primero tenían que darle alcance.

"_No puede ser…"_ Pensaba Itachi al tiempo que aceleraba el paso

-----

-----

Una chica de cabellos rosas llegaba a una pequeña aldea situada en los límites del bosque de Konoha

"_Se darán cuenta de que no soy débil y que puedo llegar a ser muy importante"_

Pasaba por los comercios _"Primero tengo que cambiarme de ropa"._ Se acerco a una tienda que le llamo la atención

- ¿Buscas algo en espacial jovencita? – pregunto sonriente el encargado

La chica le regreso la sonrisa – ¿Tendrá algún conjunto si es posible de color beige? **-**

- ¿Beige eh? A ver permítame un segundo – el encargado entro a un cuarto, no tardo mucho y salió con el encargo – ¿Que le parece este? Si gustas puedes probártelo ahí – señalando una habitación

- Si… muchas gracias – entro y salió al poco tiempo

- Le queda muy bien –

- Gracias – se sonrojo un poco, llevaba una polera que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y un short corto.

Pago la ropa y cuando estaba por irse el señor la detiene – Espere… - corrió al cuarto y regreso con una caja – Tome… le servirá de mucho –

Sakura abrió la caja y dentro había una capa del mismo color que su ropa y en la parte de atrás se encontraba bordado un dragón negro.

- Vaya… gracias, pero es mucho no puedo aceptarla –

- Oh claro que si además la necesitaras más que yo - el encargado sonrió y se despidió _"Ella es… No hay duda de ello"_

Dejando a la chica un tanto confundida _"Yo para que necesitare esta capa"_

Guardo la capa en su mochila levanto la mirada hacia donde se empezaba a ocultar el sol _"Siguiente parada… Suna"_

-----

-----

Sasuke estaba caminando de regreso a la Aldea

"_¿Siento algo por Sakura o no?"_ suspira y mira al cielo _"Ella siempre me ha querido y yo siempre la he rechazado" _iba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien.

Los dos cayeron al suelo _"Genial… solo eso me faltaba, pero ahora va a ver cómo le va"_ volteo a ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Porque no te fijas por dónde vas? – estaba enojado, con alguien se tenía que desquitar ¿o no?

- Lo siento, Uchiha-san – Decía con un tartamudeo intimidada por la actitud del moreno

Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo _"¿Uchiha-san? Nadie me dice así"_ es sacado de sus pensamientos por unos leves sollozos de la chica.

- Hmp… - Tendría que ser amble una vez al fin nadie se enteraría – Lo siento no era mi intención hablarte de esa manera –

La chica levanto la mirada – No se preocupe Uchiha-san – con el dorso de la mano se limpio los rastros de lagrimas.

- Eres una Hyuuga – afirmo el moreno

- Si – hizo una pequeña reverencia – Hinata Hyuuga

- Hmp… - se acerco a ella y le limpio algunos rastros que habían quedado de las lagrimas que anteriormente habían salido, ante esto Hinata se sorprendió – No deberías llorar… opacas el brillo de esos lindos ojos Hyuuga – y siguió caminado pensando _"¿Qué rayos he dicho?" _Y dejando sonrojada y en shock a la morena de ojos blancos _"¿Qué?"_

-----

-----

Itachi llego al lugar donde momentos antes había dejado a Sakura, _"Maldita sea" _

Los otros 2 al fin le dieron alcance y respirando un tanto agitados

- ¿Por qué actúas así? – decía Kisame ya fastidiado por su actitud, si no encontraba respuestas, ahora si habría problemas.

- Sakura Haruno – contesto sin voltear a verlos

- ¿Eh? Que tiene que ver ella, no me digas que ya te… - Deidara no pudo terminar ya que Itachi lo miro con ojos de _"Ni lo digas o te asesinare"_ por lo cual ya no continúo diciendo nada

- No… - suspiro – Me tope con ella aquí hace rato, quería unirse a nosotros, pero como no sabía quién era le dije que no –

- ¡¡Qué!! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Entonces ya será más fácil reclutarla ahora solo necesitamos encontrarla y asunto arreglado – comentaba confiado el rubio

- Te equivocas – lo dijo serio

- ¿Por qué? –

- Me reto y no lo pude evitar ahora aunque le ruegue no se unirá tan fácil a nosotros –

- Pero… tiene que haber una forma –

- Primero hay que darnos prisa y encontrarla antes que alguien de Konoha la localice y se compliquen más las cosas –

Y así los 3 desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-----

-----

**CONTINUARA**

-----

**¿Naruto algún día entenderá las cosas?**

**¿De que le servirá la capa? Y ¿Por qué a Suna?**

**¿Qué siente Sasuke por Sakura? ¿Y por qué le dijo eso a Hinata?**

-----

-----

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

"**LA PROFESIA (Parte 1)"**

**-----**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Espero este capítulo les gustara, ya saben estoy abierta a cualquier crítica o sugerencia que quieran hacer.**

**-----**

**-----**

**Uchihabrun: **Hola, muchas gracias trato de hacer lo mejor posible, aquí está la continuación jejeje gracias es bueno saberlo aun así daré lo mejor que pueda n.n Cuídate y que estés bien.

**Chelsea272: **Hola, que bien que te gusto la historia muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación espero también te guste. Saludos

**Tsukisaku: **Hola n.n, Gracias por el review que bueno que te este gustando com ova la historia y bueno aquí esta la respuesta a la incógnita. Saludos

**Tsuki-airen: **Hi, si seria genial o ahora que lo pienso creo que la tender que dibujar jajaja espero este capítulo también te guste, cuídate.

**Sol Uchiha: **Hola n_n muchas gracias que feliz me hace saber que les gusta la historia jajaja bastante me gusta dejar todo en duda me gusta ese toque de misterio, que tal este capítulo xD aclaro alguna de las preguntas, bueno nos veremos en la próxima, espero no tardar. Saludos

**Sakura-Gaara-15: **Hola, bueno aquí esta la continuación, que bueno que te este gustando, cuídate y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.

**-----**

**SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES**

**-----**

**-----**

**HIROMI-AYANITA**

-----


End file.
